The present disclosure relates generally to radiator support structures for automotive vehicles. In previous vehicle designs, including Body-on-Frame or Body-in-White designs, a front end frame assembly typically has a primary load path, including a frame or rail that provides support to a structural bumper member. In such designs, the vehicle typically a non-structural radiator support bracket is suspended above the primary load path by a non-structural upper fender rail assembly (also referred to as a shotgun assembly). The radiator support bracket and corresponding shotgun brackets are used to mount various vehicle components, such as the headlights, horn, fluid tanks and radiator, though are not configured to enhance the vehicle's crashworthiness. Traditionally, the shotgun assembly and associated radiator bracket are made from stamped sheet metal with an open cross-section. In the event of an impact occurring above the plane of the primary load path, this radiator support assembly is generally not intended to function as a primary structure for absorbing or transferring impact energy during a collision. Therefore, a need exists for an upper load path structure, including a structural radiator support bracket that may withstand an impact and transfer energy in a controlled manner to the remainder of the vehicle.